Enchanting Duel
by CherrySakuraGirl
Summary: At childhood, Prince Syaoran and Countess Sakura made a promise to be friends forever. But now, Syaoran and Sakura are leading an army against each other. Will it be hate, friendship, or love forevermore? R+R please! S+S, tinge of E+T! Ch.2!!
1. Chapter 1 Promise Ring

Enchanting Duel

Chapter 1

By: Cherrysakuragirl

E-mail: Cherrysakuragirl@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters, its story, and its entire entity does not, and never will, belong to me. L This fanfic is the sole work of an ardent fan and not part of the original plot. By writing this, I am in no way stealing Cardcaptor Sakura nor any possessions or characteristics that one would attribute with it. Court Duel by Sherwood Smith.

Translation: Don't Sue Me!!! You won't get anything valuable! 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Note: This is a repost! The first time I posted it I thought it was tooo boring, so deleted the story and rewrote the whole thing.

Hello! This is my 2nd fic, and this chapter is just ch.1, so it's kind of an intro to the story. When I was brainstorming for ideas, I remembered a book that I read a long time ago called Court Duel by Sherwood Smith (great book, great author). Since it was a long time ago that I read it and I didn't remember much, I only took the basic idea. The novel served as an inspiration for me. On with the story!

* * * * * * * * * *

Note: this is S+S!!!

Oh, please, please review afterwards!!! Please, please,please? I would be ever so happy!! *makes puppy dog face* Please REVIEW!!!!

*************************************************************

************Flashback*************

__

9 years ago…

"Hi Sakura! How's Syao-chan?" questioned 7 year old Prince Syaoran.

Giggling at the puppy who was squirming in her arms, 6 year old Sakura answered," He's ok. He loves to eat, but he never grows! He's so small!" Glancing at the somber boy next to her, Sakura said sincerely," I want to thank you for giving me him when I was so sad. Syao-chan makes me happy, and I don't know what I would do without him! But I don't know how to thank you…

Pensive, Sakura eyed her cheerful surroundings. Fragrant flowers, majestic trees, smooth lawn… "I know!" Sakura exclaimed.

Bending down, she took several grass stalks and twisted them into a ring, her graceful fingers interlacing between the stems. Then, she twined an extra layer over it so that it would not come undone.

"Here you are!" declared Sakura, prideful of her feat," a friendship ring for you! So that we can be friends forever and ever!"

Taking the small ring, Syaoran was touched by the kind gesture. "Thank you, Sakura." Sticking out a pinky, Syaoran asked, "Do you know what a pinky swear is?"

She shook her head, thoroughly perplexed.

"Well, you entwine your pinky with mine. Yes, like that." Syaoran watched as Sakura wrapped her pinky around his. "Best friends forever, right? Pinky swear. Now you repeat it." 

Sakura giggled. "Pinky swear," she repeated, trying desperately to be serious. Yet, she failed miserably, being attacked by a merciless fit of giggles.

Syaoran smiled with her, and for an instant the scowling boy was replaced with a carefree, amiable one. A boy who wasn't weighed down by innumerable responsibilies. Watching Sakura laugh, Syaoran felt like he had a true friend. A friend who would always be there.

The pretty ring he clutched in his hand was tough and determined to honor its promise, but would it last forever more?

************End of Flashback************

__

Normal (9 years later)

"Clang! Clang!" Two metal blades clashed against each other.

"You're going down!" called Countess Sakura, smirking as she attacked and her opponent barely blocked the blow. "That should teach you Yusuki, calling me a weak girl!" 

Standing on the opposite side, Yusuki was powerless to attack, being the object of Sakura's reckless offensive. All he could do was hope to fortify himself.

Gripping her sword tighter, Sakura thrust it at her friend. Again he parried, but her previous jab had just been a feint. His clumsy defense revealed his weakness to her, and she plunged her sword deeper, striking aside his blade. It landed 10 feet away on the ground. The momentum of the stab pushed Yusuki to the floor, and he groaned, more from the humility of loosing to a girl than real pain. 

Standing over her bladeless competitor triumphantly, Sakura giggled. "Are you ok?"she asked, concerned. She offered a helping hand. He looked a little dazed to her.

With the aid of Sakura, Duke Yusuki stood up. As his eyes passed over her smiling face, he noticed how…beautiful she looked. Although he was perspiring, Sakura hadn't even broken a sweat. She had a lovely smile, one that lighted up her whole face. And her flushed countenance brought out her creamy skin and high cheekbones. And…her eyes. The shocking green of a vast, infinite sea. It was the first time he'd noticed.

Laughing again, Sakura teased," What's wrong? Why are your eyes so big? Perhaps the humiliation of defeat has finally gotten to you!"

She watched as his face turned a startling scarlet, and then he stammered rather hastily," C-C-Countess Sakura, you're so beautiful. Would you go out with me?"

Tilting her head to look at her friend's tomato red face, Sakura wondered confusedly, "Hoe?" Yusuki had hazel eyes and black hair; he was also handsome and two years older than her. She'd always thought of him as another big brother, and she still did.

"Ano…Sorry Yusuki. But we're just friends," said Sakura gently. "Thanks for asking though," she lied, to make him feel better.

Backing away from her, Yusuki nodded hurriedly. "Oh! Of course Countess Sakura. Sorry to bother you," he apologized awkwardly, bowing and leaving. 

The Countess sighed. Why did she have a feeling that things wouldn't be the same between them? She'd been having that same effect on many of her other guy friends. After she beat them at swordfighting or another sport, they would blush and say something baka like that. The mystery of the male race! Why would they want to ask her out anyway? Sakura didn't even think she was pretty.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"yelled a familiar voice. Turning around, Sakura saw her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji sprint to her.

Tomoyo and Sakura had been best friends since they were three years old. Second cousins, Sakura was the Countess of Torith and Tomoyo was the Countess of Lyranth. With beautiful violet hair and amethyst eyes, Tomoyo was soft-spoken and always courteous. She hardly ever screamed or yelled, and she was known for her eloquent voice and calm exterior. Obsessed with creating clothes and videotaping, her second cousin was her favorite subject. The dress that wore was a lively pale purple, cut in a V-neck, with a dark purple ribbon that adorned her hair.

Spirited and friendly, Sakura was hopelessly innocent. Stunning ocean green eyes graced her features, and her face was sweet and gentle. Her honey-brown hair was long and wavy, with a golden tint that framed her face. Slender and lithe from her numerous activities, Sakura was indubitably graceful. Everyone but Sakura knew she was beautiful. One of Sakura's special gifts was she failed to make any enemies, and she had the ability to make friends with anyone. Almost entirely uninterested in fashion, Sakura wore a simple pink dress that she used for sports.

"Sakura-chan, did you say something mean to Duke Yusuki? His face was bright red when I saw him!" Studying her friend, Tomoyo realized what had happened. "Oh no…don't tell me that he asked you out and you said no! Again!" Tomoyo accused. 

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. "He just wasn't my type,"said Sakura defensively.

Tomoyo sighed. "And Count Tenchi, Duke Vann, and Count Charles weren't your "type" either? Really Sakura, you must pick one!" Pausing, Tomoyo added, "If I had guys all over me like you did, then I'd be in heaven!"

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura protested,"No you wouldn't Tomoyo-chan! You'd be screaming and criticizing them! Just like how you treat Count Hiiragizawa!"

It was true. Whenever Eriol would visit, Tomoyo and him would have verbal sparring matches that wouldn't end until one of them had a victory over the other. So far, Tomoyo had 15 wins and Hiiragizawa 16. (Yes, Tomoyo counted! ^_^) Tomoyo was furious that Eriol had beaten her once more than she had beaten him, and whenever she spoke of him it was with pure contempt. 

Laughing, Sakura remarked, "Remember what happened last time? It was so mean what you did…it must have hurt terribly…

*******Flashback*********

__

A few days ago…

"Ohayo Countess Tomoyo, Ohayo Countess Sakura. Ahhh Sakura-chan, what a lovely smile you have. And you Tomoyo-chan, why must you frown at me? But despite your scowl, you are still beautiful nonetheless." Reaching deviously for her hand, Eriol kissed it smoothly.

Slap

"Ewwww!!" yelped Tomoyo, surprised. There was now a red welt on Eriol's face. When she realized what she'd done, Tomoyo gasped and instantly apologized. "Oh, gomen nasai!!! Terribly sorry! Demo… you kissed my hand! So you started it!"

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Eriol answered mischievously," Yes, my dear Tomoyo-chan, that's what gentlemen do. An act of respect to the ladies. But no matter. A simple kiss from your charming lips will be the price for damaging my handsome face."

"A k-kiss!!" declared Tomoyo, her face beet red, "No! And you deserved the slap! Someone has to control your blossoming ego! I hate you Eriol Hiiragizawa! I hope your baka face stays like that forever! "

*******End of Flashback*********

Sweatdropping, Tomoyo defended, "Well, he did deserve it! And he wanted a kiss! As if I would kiss that arrogant, self-satisfied face. Ooohhhhh…he infuriates me!"

Sakura chuckled. 

Looking evil, Tomoyo continued,"Well…if you don't like the dukes and counts, why not Prince Syaoran or Prince Nansaki? They're just two years older than you. When your mother died…didn't Syaoran give you present?"

"Yes…" her eyes distant and the emerald translucent, Sakura endeavored to remember…when she was torn up from her mother's death…

*******Flashback*********

__

10 years ago…

Her face crimson from the tears, 5 year old Sakura collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking her body. _Why mommy!! Why did you have to leave me! It's not fair!!_ Beating her small fists on the floor, her grief obfuscated out the pain. 

From beside her, a boy touched her shaking back. 

"What is it!" she screamed, her heartache getting the best of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Turning her teary face to him, she saw a boy with amber eyes and disheveled brown hair. "No, " she replied.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized gently.

Wiping back the tears, Sakura shook her head. "It's not your fault," she hiccuped.

"My father died last year, so I know what it feels like," he explained sadly.

Sakura said nothing, but her eyes were woeful for him.

Reaching for her hand, the amber-eyed boy said, "I brought you something. Maybe it will help the pain go away." 

Sakura saw the boy procure something from behind his back. Eyes wide, Sakura saw a tiny puppy wiggling in the boy's arms. 

"Is that for me?" asked Sakura tentatively. As the amber-eyed boy nodded and handed her the bundle of joy, Sakura momentarily forgot about her anguish.

"Oh! Arigatou!" she squealed happily. "Kawaii!" Holding the puppy to eye level, a pink tongue erupted from the puppy's mouth and licked face.

Smiling sincerely at the boy who had given her such a delightful gift, Sakura enveloped him in a hug. Looking uncomfortable, the boy patted her on the back.

"So what are you going to name him?" he asked curiously.

Looking pensive, Sakura inquired,"What's your name?"

"Syaoran Li."

Gaping, Sakura said,"You're a prince, right?" Averting her gaze to the puppy, Sakura declared, "Well, then that's what I'll call you! Prince Syao-chan!"

Sweatdropping, Syaoran said unbelievingly, "Syao-chan?" _What kind of name is that?_

Nodding happily, Sakura repeated,"Syao-chan, after Prince Syaoran."

*******End of Flashback******

"What happened to Syao-chan?' wondered Tomoyo.

"He died last year," answered Sakura sadly, emerald eyes doleful.

"Oh," said Tomoyo, instantly sorry for asking the question. 

* * * * * * * * *

Weimei, the King of the Huang, was secretly feared and loathed by his people. When he took the throne, he had the strongest, most massive army that the country had ever seen. With protection by mercenaries, soldiers, and warriors alike, he was untouchable. Accomplished in murdering and hiding bodies, he did not mind having his royal soldiers kill.

What was more terrifying was how handsome and honest he looked from the outside. A young king of 20, he had enchanting eyes that could command without uttering a word, and enrapture with barely a glance. Thus, girls were always flirting with him because of his stature and his good looks. 

Those who hated Weimei began secretly supporting others for the throne. Some favorites for the Huang throne included: Sakura Kinomoto from Torinth, Prince Nansaki from the Yu Kingdom, and Prince Syaoran from the Li Kingdom. 

Prince Nansaki Yu was a charming, enigmatic young man of 16. Immodest, lavish, rude at times…he was known for his outrageous pride. He was very handsome and had a scintilla of darkness in him, and girls were known to constantly fawn over him. He was extremely gorgeous with blond hair and baby blue eyes, and he knew it. Prince Syaoran and him were reputed as being fierce adversaries.

Prince Syaoran Li, was just as handsome and cute, if not more, than Prince Nansaki. His powerful, stunning amber eyes and careless brown hair were the constant talk of the court. Syaoran was 16 too, and excelled in all that he did; he was smart, and undefeated in swordsmanship and in fighting. Known to glare and scowl, Prince Syaoran almost never smiled. Nonetheless, everyone could tell that Syaoran had a pure heart, so he was popular and had many loyal friends.

Sakura Kinomoto was defended for the throne because she was famous for her swordfighting and benevolence; and in the past one of her ancestors was on the throne. At 15, she was known as innocent, pretty, and kindhearted. But not much more was known since she lived in the hills, far away from the Capital. Although some thought she was too young for the throne and her brother Touya was older, Touya was not interested in being King. Plus, many supporters thought they could depend on her naivete and ignorance to control her. 

It was rumored the Kinomoto family was starting a rebellion. Soon, many said, there would be a fight. A fight for the crown, between Nansaki, Syaoran, and Sakura.

* * * * * *

A.N-

So, what do you guys think? This is just the beginning and it was boring, but it gets better!! I haven't yet decided if this is going to be magical based, or fighting, or both. The next chapter is going to introduce the plot and etc. The real fun begins next chapter!

Did you guys think the puppy part was kawaii? I thought it was. 

PLEASE review!! Don't make me beg~! Well…please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW! (Hehehehe) 

Ja ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Sudden Capture

Enchanting Duel

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP.

Time for another chapter! Yay! (No one cheers) Eh…hehehe. *sweatdrop*

Well…to my reviewers: a tremendous THANK YOU! I get a wonderful feeling inside whenever I hear comments about my writing, good or bad.

On with the story!

Note: (For those lost or confused) 

Weimei- evil king 

Huang- nation

Torinth- county of Huang, ruled by Kinomotos

Sakura- Countess 

Tomoyo- Countess; 

Eriol- Count

Syaoran- Prince 

************************************************************************

A howling wind stirred in the castle by way of a mangled window, circulating through the vast chamber where a pretty girl was at her desk. Absently tucking a cinnamon brown strand behind her ears, the fifteen year old tentatively reached out the window, feeling the temperature. Sighing, she found it was warm and humid; there would be a storm approaching soon. Turning around to warn her brother, she saw him behind, his face pale and contorted with pain. 

"Sakura," he gasped," father."

"Oh God…" she muttered, her eyes reflecting the panic. Sprinting down the stairs, with Touya in tow, she found Fujitaka sprawled on his bed, his breaths coming in ragged pants. His eyes were closed, and his face was red, like it was taking all of his energy to breathe.

"Otou-san!" cried Sakura. Clutching his hand, she willed his eyes to open.

Shaking his head, Touya gently led her away. "Leave father alone, Sakura. He is trying his best, and he needs peace to survive."

"No," came the weak utter of Fujitaka. " Do not worry about me; worry about the kingdom."

"What do you want us to do otou-san?'' asked Sakura anxiously, eager to please her father.

"Y-y-you must overthrow Weimei, not only for the sake of Torinth, but the entire Huang." Gazing desperately at his children's troubled faces, he continued," You know of the atrocities that the Wei family committed. They have overtaxed our people, punished the innocent, and the system of the entire kingdom is unjust. "

"But what can we do?" began Sakura, distressed and confused.

"Touya…he knows." Coughing, blood spurted from his chest.

"Stop otou-san!!" pleaded Sakura. "You're not going to die!! Save your strength."

Ignoring Sakura's outburst, Fujitaka faced Touya. Touya understood. "Sakura," started Touya softly,"we must do what father says. It is his last will."

"Find a honest ruler.If there is none, then you two must rule yourselves. Be careful…your mother Sakura…take care Touya…" Quite suddenly, the hand Sakura held went limp.

"Otou-san!" shrieked Sakura violently, her face overflowed in tears.

Disengaging Sakura's hand from her death grip on Fujitaka, Touya led her out of the parlor, closing the door behind them. From above, lightning shot through, bathing the entire room in an eerie light, and rain drenched through the shattered windows.

Not a word was uttered as they ran, to and fro, to patch the remnants of the windows to keep water from leaking inside. When the menial task was done, Sakura collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking her body. Touya waited a few moments, then he sat by her, his usual mocking manner gone. Gently, he pulled her into a hug and they mourned together. Through her tears, Sakura saw that Touya's flawless face was chiseled in pain. 

When Sakura had run out of tears, she looked despairingly at the disheveled room. Although they were the count and countess of the county, they lived as the poor did because they paid all the taxes for their people. 

Unlike others of her class, Sakura had no beautiful dresses or gowns. She was wearing an old, tough dress that was one of the few clothes she owned. It wasn't fancy or pretty, but it was reliable, and it was comfortable to do work in. 

From her mother, she learned that court life was dreadfully dull, and that girls had a million dresses for the different times of the day. It was a place of deceit and propaganda, and Sakura wanted none of it. She was perfectly satisfied to roam the hillsides with her friends, learning the art of swordsmanship and making friends with anyone. 

************************************************************************

__

Capital of Huang…Two weeks later…

"Greetings Prince Syaoran," announced Weimei. "Welcome to my humble castle." He nodded towards the tall, dark, handsome figure in front of him.

Syaoran merely nodded. Surprised, Syaoran saw Weimei was about his age, only a few years older. He had expected such a greawt warrior-king to be much older. Glancing around, he quickly surmised that the 'humble castle' was really a magnificent one. Fine furniture, elegant tables, large chamber…

"What do you want Weimei," asked Syaoran. The voice was polite, yet there was an unmistakable hostile edge to it. He didn't trust Weimei.

"Oh, come now. Let's not talk business first. Would you like something to drink?" Syaoran was silent. "Fine. To get to the point, Huang has heard of your many talents. We wish to enlist your aid, as commander of our army."

His cold amber eyes betraying nothing, he replied, "Why bestow such an honor on me? I heard Gysuke was directing the army. The position is already filled."

"Ah well yes." Weimei studied the young man in front of him. "Gysuke…is a poor commander. He has lost already. He has disgraced us all." Pausing to explain, he continued," The Torinth have started a rebellion. Their grounds are completely unjust. They claim that I levy heavy taxes on them and treat them like slaves for the country."

Syaoran said nothing, scowling as he thought. "Am I to assume that you don't?" he asked finally.

"Of course not. What do you take me for?" asserted Weimei. Syaoran said nothing, and Weimei couldn't discern anything from his poker face.

"Fine." answered Syaoran, "you will relinquish full control to me." Turning around, he abruptly left the room.

Watching him go, Weimei frowned. Although Prince Syaoran was reputed to be the best in military tactics, he had mixed feelings about hiring him. He was too smart; he could see it in his carefully concealed eyes. Syaoran wasn't like Gysuke; he would win. And Weimei would do whatever Syaoran wanted to keep him happy. 

Weimei would never let Torinth win. He couldn't allow others to follow suite. His reputation would be lost.

__

************************************************************************

Two weeks later…

Past midnight, it was difficult to see. White snow stuck to the ground, so that the earth was blanketed in an icy frost. From the right, a faint rustling could be heard.

"Sakura-chan! Is that you? Where are you going?" hissed Tomoyo.

Startled, the girl whirled around. From behind, she saw the quiet Kinomoto camp and a wide-eyed Tomoyo guarding the tents. Warrior rags hung on her thin frame and she clutched a sword hilt. "I'm going scouting." Sakura said.

A week after the battle against Weimei, they were surviving. But recently, Weimei's forces seemed to be increasing, and they were losing ground. A few hours ago, Sakura heard Weimei hire a new general, a prince of a distant country. She wanted to find out who it was.

Tomoyo shook her head.'' It's too late! What would Touya say if he found you outside, wandering around?

"Don't worry about him. Just make up an excuse until I get back."

Tomoyo looked uncertain. "I wouldn't be a very good friend if I let you go. What if you get captured!"

Sigh. Tomoyo was always overprotective, only a little less than her onii-chan. "Onegai. Please Tomoyo. I really need to do this."

As the amethyst countess could see her friend was serious, she relented. "Fine. But only because you're going to be safe, and you won't do anything rash. Right?" she emphasized.

"Of course. I'll be back before the sun rises. Don't worry."

As Sakura turned to leave, Tomoyo whispered," Be careful."

************************************************************************

Shivering, Sakura tucked her ragged coat around her shoulders. But the fabric was so worn out that it only scratched her skin. Sigh. _Stupid. I should have brought a warmer coat. _Mentally, she chided herself.

Her eyes squinted, Sakura couldn't make out anything ahead or behind. It was too dark. 

Wait…far in the distance, the countess could see the dull glow of a bonfire. The Huang campsite. Creeping along, she tried not to crunch the snow. She was almost there…Then, she came to an abrupt stop. Barely a few feet away was a small group of soldiers, playing lookout for the camp. Thank kami-san they were asleep.

Her breath held in her throat, Sakura skirted the men, crawling along the opposite bank. She heard it before she felt it. Eyes strait ahead, the countess failed to notice a certain object on the ground. Before she could utter a word, the steel jaw of the trap closed down on her right leg. 

//SNAP//

"Ahhhh…" Collapsing to the ground, Sakura bit her lip to avoid from drawing attention to herself. But the biting agony…No one must know she was there…yet her grasp on reality began slipping…Her hands, no matter how she pulled, the leg wouldn't come out…The pain began swimming in front of her eyes, and soon she was drowning, sinking into a great wave…and the blackness engulfed her.

************************************************************************

Blinding light, shining directly in her eyes. Stifling a groan, Sakura fought to shield her face from the rays of the sun. Slowly, her eyes grew accustomed to the light, and they focused on a figure standing nearby.

Cold eyes looked back, glaring as if she were the plague. He looked about her age, with messy brown hair and dark amber eyes. He had an I-am-mightier-than-you complex chiseled in his handsome face. IF it weren't for the situation, she would have found him cute. Yet, because of his confidence, he was detesting.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "I might spare your life if you tell me."

Sakura smiled to herself. _He doesn't know who I am! I have advantage then._

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine." He was laughing at her now; she could see the humor in his eyes. He drew his sword, and in one instant the blade was pressed against her throat.

"What's your name?" he mocked. His eyes were hard, holding such fire and intensity that Sakura was afraid.

She gulped. _But she stuck to her principal. _"I'm not telling you! You-…you have no right to demand anything of me!"

They glared at each other, a moment of dangerous silence. He made a sudden movement, and Sakura clenched her eyes, waiting for the blade to end her life. It never happened.

Instead, the boy stepped away. "I'll be back. Next time, you won't be so lucky," he threatened.

"Big words," she scoffed. The tent flap closed, and she was immersed in darkness once more. 

Reluctantly, she admitted that he was, by Tomoyo's term "hot," but he was a jerk, and it was character, not looks, that measured a person. His dumb, arrogant attitude really got on her nerves. 

She was surprised at her thoughts. Usually, she wasn't that mean, but it was the shock of her father's death that freed her dark side. She had to find a way to escape. Onii-chan would be worried.

Pulling her leg from underneath the covers, Sakura realized there was a bandage wrapped around the wound. Dismissing the act of kindness, she reminded herself it was their fault her leg hurt in the first place. The trap…

But the leg still ached. Although she tried, the leg would not allow her to walk. It felt like it was on fire when she put her weight on it. _Dumb trap…_

"Sakura! Sakura!" someone was yelling. Yanking open the tent flap, Sakura saw Touya running towards her. It was too good to be true. She rubbed her eyes together to make she it wasn't a dream.

"Onii-chan! I'm over here!" she called, overjoyed. Yet, before her brother got to her, someone grabbed her by the arm. 

"Take you army and go," a masculine voice said, "Or else she will be harmed." Sakura whirled around to see who her attacker was. The amber-eyed boy. She struggled against him, but his vice on her was iron-strong.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Let my sister go!" Touya commanded.

The blade was against her throat. "You heard what I said," the boy reiterated calmy. She looked up, and saw how not an ounce of emotion in those eyes.

Glaring, Touya backed up. "If you so much as lay a finger on my sister, I swear I'll tear you to pieces." he threatened.

Then it hit her. She was being held hostage, to whatever her captor wanted. "Onii-chan! Come back!" Sakura screamed. But her brother ignored her. He didn't want to risk her life.

"Take care of yourself," Touya said, his eyes sad. "I promise I'll come back for you." He was gone.

Tears running down her cheek, Sakura glared at the boy beside her. "Let me go! I hate you!" She beat her fists against his shoulder, trying desperately to inflict damage on him.

"You can hit me all you want," he said. Had she not been so angry, she would've sworn she heard a pang of sympathy in his voice. He sounded tired.

"Come on," he pulled her inside the tent. When Sakura rushed at him, he held her by the wrists. "Can you be quiet, or do I have to tie you?" he asked. There was no sarcasm or skepticism in his tone, just truth.

Sakura sat heavily on the ground. With a dirty sleeve, she wiped the tears from her face, trying to disguise the sign of weakness from the enemy.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. 

"How can you say that! It's you're fault! Just let me go!" she exploded.\

"You're…Countess Sakura aren't you?" he said finally.

The way he said it…it was so final. There was no denying it now. "So? If I am?" Sakura demanded.

He looked sad. "You started the battle. You and your brother. The punishment is death."

He looked at her then, really looked to see who she was. He saw the panic in the emerald. She was scared. But he also saw the resolve, to do what was right.

She held her head high. "My mother would be proud of me for doing what I am. I'm not sorry." Then, she glared at him. "But you should be." 

From behind her back, she held out a stone that was hidden from view. Her brother taught her the number one tactic; always have a weapon ready. 

With all of her strength the hurled the rock at his head. Yet, he dodged, and Sakura fell back, landing with a hard thud on the ground. A small pebbled pierced the soft part of her head. Something from above smashed into her injured leg, and great wave of pain knocked her unconscious. 

The last thing she felt was someone forcing liquid down her throat. Then, blackness engulfed her mind, and she could see no more.

*****************************************************************

Ok. I'm tired, so I don't know it this really bad or terribly bad. I'm kind of half asleep now. If it sucks, I'll go back and write it later. But please review, and tell me how you like or dislike it. It would mean a lot to me. It just takes a few seconds! That's all I ask of you. Thanks for reading! *yawns* Nighty Night! Oyasumi nasai!


	3. Chapter 3 King Weimei & Starwort

Enchanting Duel

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chap 1.

  


Okay...now that school is (almost) over, I'll probably continue my update at least once every week like last summer...yay. I'll _really _try! I _promise_! So anyways, I had a temporary departure from writing CCS, and as I was glancing over my old writings of CCS today, I was cringing cause my writings were so _bad_...I don't know whether I'm being self-critical or whatever, but I don't think I was...I'll try to make them better ^_^ I know...EVERYONE is so MAD at me! I'll say this once: love your enemy is on hiatus for now. That doesn't mean that I'm not continuing it, it just means that there are a lot of directions that I can go with it, and I'm going to think about it.

  


For now, I hope this will appease you.^-^ I'll try to update this frequently. Please r&r!

^_^

  
  


******************************************************************************

"Here."

Through a gloomy haze, a cup was brought to her lips. Cool liquid rolled through Sakura's mouth, running down her parched throat. Gagging, Sakura tried to sit up, but she was forced down by strong arms. She struggled against his bind, but she was weak from the sleeping potion that still flowed through her veins, and the sharp pain in her leg. 

Vaguely, Sakura recalled that someone was forcing her down, then throwing a blanket over her body. Instinctively, Sakura reached backward, her fingers rummaging around for a rock with which to attack. Her hands clasped something sharp, yet fragile. Without pausing to think, Sakura hurled it, but not before a stinging sensation struck her hand.

Sakura shrieked, the a needle protruding from her finger. Poison seeped through her blood, until she felt light-headed and faint. What she had grabbed was _not _a rock.

"Dammit!" Someone grabbed her finger, squeezing until Sakura couldn't breathe. She continued screaming, the pain unbearable. Then it felt like the tips of her skin were removed. Through all the pain and screaming, Sakura saw something black extracted from her finger.

"A scorpian's stinger," a male voice said grimly. "You'll be lucky if you survive."

He moped her forehead and Sakura shuddered, wrapping the blankets tighter around her body. It was awfully cold...

"Persistent, aren't you? Or stupid," he muttered. "What am I going to do with you?"

A strong scent of herbal medicines filtered through the tent, lulling and stupefying at the same time. Sakura was shaking, pulling her finger back. Then he grabbed her hand, pushing it into the basin of hot water. Screams echoed through the camp site. 

"Let me go!" Sakura shrieked, fighting for control of her hand. His grip was vice-like, and no matter how much she struggled against his hold on her finger, all she managed to do was splash water everywhere. By the time she was duly drenched, the pain had subsided somewhat. Just as Sakura was about to relax, another wave of pain shot through her finger, an electric spring that burned from her hand to her head. 

At that very moment, all the strength was sapped out of her. The resolve to do what was right, to fight off the man beside her, to stay steadfastly strong, to say nothing leaked out of her heart. Tears that refused to yield flowed like water from a dam, hot drops that left fire in their wake. Tears fell in her mouth, moistening her lips and leaving salt trails. Like a rag doll, Sakura sagged against her makeshift bed, burying her face in the harsh cloth as tears caved down her face. 

It was just a bite, why was she so _weak_? Thoughts of her brother, of her father, of her people swamped her mind, but all Sakura could do was lay limply on bed. She was already defeated. Another shock ran through her body, sprinting from her finger to her leg. 

Suddenly, Sakura realized her hand was thrust in powdery solution. The faint smell of chamomile and tulsi permeated her senses.

"Shit," someone said. "Allergic reaction."

As if in a trance, Sakura recognized the smell. It was a plant that grew along the northern stream near her home, full of spice. When she was younger, she would walk with her friends and pick the flowers that littered the grass, bright spots of color and fragrance. It was a plant called "tulsi" one that only the most skilled could identify. Although a rampant plant, tulsi was tiny and liked to hide beneath weeds and other ferns. Only those that had talent and experience could discover it, mush less use it correctly. But tulsi was dangerous. Used in tiny amounts, it could control malaria or dengue fever, or reduce tension and soothe the nerves. However, if used generously, it could easily kill.

Sweat rolled down Sakura's forehead, and not only from the fever that was plaguing her. Knowledge of her dire situation hit her, and Sakura looked hazily up. Emerald eyes met amber, one full of fear, the other of grim determination.

"Orilington said you were pretty," the young man spoke, "and he never lies."

Sakura stared at him, not comprehending his offbeat words. She was busy _hating _herself, trying to discover a way she could have avoided the situation. Like any soldier, Sakura had been trained to think things through quickly and efficiently. A way to get out of this predicament, or that predicament with as little damage as possible. But right now, Sakura felt so _weak_, so useless. 

__

__

If only I hadn't...

There _had _to be a way to get out of this. Despite the fact that her entire body was on fire, Sakura was still reasoning through her set of options. Ignoring the pounding in her head, Sakura forced her eyes to turn upwards.

__

__

Never show your weaknesses...

"Can you save me?" she breathed heavily. _I want to live..._

The young man stared at her, as if thinking. Sakura felt fingers touch her face. Warm, they traced the curve of her chin. She thought she saw him smile.

Everything was blurry. The tent, her emotions, her sight. Like in a poor caricature or travesty, shadows fell across Sakura's eyes, so that she saw nothing but weak outlines. All the emotions Sakura felt combined into one: the will to survive to _defeat_ Weimei.

But at the moment that she felt his touch on her face, the blur turned crystal clear. She saw the strength in his chiseled face, the curiosity written in his eyes. Then it started. The terrible feeling in her heart, like it was threatening to split into a million infinitesimal pieces and never come back together as one. This was worse that the pain that hit her body. It tore her into two. 

She recognized the boy before her, who was no longer a child like she had seen him last. Sakura could never forget him, and yet...she wished...why did it have to be like this? _I can't let anything in the past get in my way..._

There was only one person in the universe with eyes like that. Amber, soft yet hard, wild yet cold. Crazy brown hair that never stayed in one place, but was always blowing in the wind or getting tangled in something. 

"Who are you?" she whispered, already aware of the answer. 

"Syaoran."

"Prince Syaoran..." the words sounded right on her tongue, yet foreign from lack of use. "You look different."

  


_ He's not my friend anymore. I cannot trust him, I cannot trust him..._Sakura kept repeating in her mind. _Li Syaoran, how ironic how fate plays with us..._

A whiff of ginger and tulsi made its way to her nose, and Sakura found herself closing her eyes and slipping into slumber again. The effects only lasted a few seconds, but to Sakura it seemed long hours and minutes. When she was awakened, a biting pain clinched her finger, but this time Sakura held her tongue back. No matter what, she would _not _show weakness to him. She clenched her eyes, fighting the overwhelming urge to scream like a banshee and never stop. There was _nothing _that would make her openly show weakness to her enemy.

"This will hurt," he whispered. Sakura barely heard him through the pounding of her head.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the glint of metal reflecting in the fire nearby, and felt the cool edge _cut _through the tip of her index finger on her right hand. Anguish drove through her body, but Sakura refused to scream. Faintly, she acknowledged that Syoaran was cradling her head, whispering something into her ear. Trying to pull away from him only caused more pain. The healer in her knew that the operation was necessary to stop the influx of scorpian poison, but it still hurt.

The top of the blade drove deeper into her skin, and Sakura winced, biting her bottom lip and drawing blood. A combination of metallic blood, salty tears, and sweat descend, falling into her mouth and collecting at her chin. It was then she felt the warm hand that clutched her to give strength and reassurance. Despite the fact that it was _his _hand, Sakura was comforted by it somehow. Auburn hair was coming out of its plait, and Sakura pushed it away from her eyes, breathing heavily. 

"You don't have to be so strong," Syaoran murmured. "Scream if you want."

_ No..._

Then as fast as it had come, the ordeal was over. White cloth was wrapped over the open wound, and blood seeped quickly through the material. Syaoran swore, and continued weaving the bandage until only a tincture of blood crawled through. 

It was then that Sakura stopped biting her lip long enough to actually _see _Syaoran. He was intent on his work, swiveling looks every now and then to read the expression on her face. Methodically, his fingers were adroit and rapid, and he tried to avoid causing any further pain by working around her finger. Chesnut brown hair fell in tousled locks over his eyes, and Sakura had the urge to brush them from his face.

Sakura was no idiot. She recognized skill when she saw it. After all, she had spent her entire life learning to heal and to fight, and it would be an insult to her skill it she didn't notice the way his fingers slipped in and out seamlessly, and the herbal scents that traveled through the atmosphere. Syaoran was dangerous. Sakura had not a shadow of doubt that if he'd wanted to, he could have killed her countless times. Though he hadn't killed her, the knowledge that he could have was a _little _daunting. 

His fingers stopped, and it was over. 

Sakura didn't understand him. Why had he chosen to save her? What value could she possibly have, unless...images of emaciated people flew through her mind. People with stomachs that were practically nonexistent as they begged for more food. Rib cages that protruded like sticks and stones, and legs that were slender like canes of wood. Sounds of wailing and the smells of poor health and dilapidated conditions that always permeated prisoner of war camps, concentration camps. Sickness, rape, disease...The one time Sakura had been at one, to rescue a few of her people from Weimei's clutches, she'd had nightmares of it for months. The smells, the sounds, the suffering that clung on the walls like a fly that refused to die...Everything about the place reeked like Hell Her heart thudded loudly in her breast, reminding her of the fear that coursed through her veins whenever she thought about the concentration camps, or the "prisoner of war camps" as they were dubbed.

Headlong, Sakura faced him. She would _not _go to a concentration camp. She would fight him first. Then she noticed his eyes.

Unlike the first time she'd seen him in the tent, his eyes weren't stoic and cold, or even cruel and uncaring. When she'd first seen him, Sakura had the impression that he was bored with her, and waiting find the best opportunity to flick her off like an annoying roach. It was just his regal air, his calm indifference to everything that caught her attention. Syaoran didn't care a damn about anything, and it was reflected in the cool hue of his eyes.

But now he seemed like an entirely different person.

Instead of a glassy brown, his eyes were now fiery and inflamed in red _and _brown. He was constantly pushing away a strand or wayward brown hair, like he was agitated or angry at the world. His handsome face was only inches from her face, and despite herself, Sakura blushed.

"Prince Syaoran Li. The infamous sword wielder/healer/spy. I'm honored," she whispered.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Known in a thousand lands for her perseverance and cheerfulness."

Sakura caught the outline of a hilt from the left corner of her eye, and she inwardly grinned. Rule number one: never get caught off guard. In her mind's eye, she grabbed the sword, but what to do with it she was unsure.

"Syaoran Li. Known for his extensive knowledge in herbs," she shot back.

Without his notice, Sakura inched her right hand backwards, until it rested on the sword hilt. Slowly, her hand molded into position, fingers gripping the blade expertly. Sakura would only get one chance, and she would have to use it wisely.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Thought to beat Cyrano the Great in a one on one duel."

"He was injured," Sakura replied.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Modest _and _pretty."

"Syaoran Li. Has a great of affinity for showering injured girls with flattery." She smirked.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Rebelled against Huang, her own kingdom."

Sakura tightened her grip on the blade. "And if I did? Don't you understand what Weimei is doing to his people? Have you seen the treachery he imposes on us, the meaningless rules meant to gather more wealth to his "city on the hill"? What he…what he did to my _mother_?" Her voice cracked on the last note.

An icy brown stare met her passionate emerald. But for a second, his gaze wavered, then the shield was back in place.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he whispered. "It's _you_, your county that began a meaningless massacre from the hill sides to the ocean. Albeit, Weimei's ruling powers are less-than-stellar, but at least he tries to fix the sins that Torinth commits. And then you, _you _have the _integrity_ so start a civil war to make up for the shit that you've done."

Not pausing to think, Sakura stood up, the fire dancing before her eyes.

"How dare you say those lies! You're the fool for believing the drivel he's fed you!"

She slapped him, a quick blow that never went for a second round because he grabbed her arm. Trying to pull free was futile, but it didn't stop her from struggling and kicking up dirt everywhere. 

"Let me go!"

Where he gripped her, Sakura felt the blisters in his hands from long hours with the sword. His hands were tough and big, and Sakura hated the way he was stronger than her.

"Bravo. I must say, Countess Sakura, I admire your determination, though you lack much in common sense."

It wasn't Syaoran that said it. The voice was a little deeper, more amused. Sakura didn't recognize it at first, until she whirled around and saw King Weimei himself, opening the flap of the tent and grinning a self-satisfied smirk. 

Sakura stiffened. Weimei...the High King of Huang. This was the man that Torinth was trying to overthrow, the man that _deserved _to die. _He was right in front of her! _

"Weimei."

Syaoran was speaking now, and she noticed an edge to his tone that hadn't been there before. He was scowling, Sakura was aware of his hand over hers, as if he was protecting her.

Weimei walked forward, his boots clomping on the dirt and sending a torrent of dust into the air. Sakura coughed. Weimei's cape blew about in the wind, fluttering wildly; his tall figure intimidating; his fair face, though contorted with malice, conveying the complexion of a King. Sakura stiffened; she now understood why so many girls and women alike were betrayed and beheaded or hung by him. Against her will, Sakura had to admit that he _was _handsome, almost as much as Syaoran. What was that her onii-chan had told her? Know your enemy, know his strengths, his points of _popularity_...his lethal traits. Known across many kingdoms as a womanizer, Sakura had to watch out for him. 

She had heard many tales, most of which she discerned were true. A few years ago, when he was only 18, he had raped and killed a girl of 17, and similar cases were discovered over the kingdom of Huang. None of the rumors were officially recognized because Weimei had the entire court system eating out of his palm and he refused to have any of the allegations investigated.   


Yet, it was obvious that they were true from the way that Weimei watched her. 

The King had black hair that was long enough to fall slightly down his back, enchanting brown eyes, and a grin that would make all the girls in Torinth swoon. Sakura clenched her fist. What she wouldn't give to punch him, to accentuate a purple-black welt on his face to smite his beauty. He infuriated her, and just thinking of what he did to her mother set her blood boiling.

"Countess Sakura. Mind if I call you Sakura-chan?" Weimei drawled. He stepped toward her, until he was right in front of her face. His fingers trailed over her soft features, down over her cheeks, stopping as they neared her neck, until his fingers were above her breast. His gaze lingered down her body, and Sakura began to feel uncomfortable. Goosebumps were left where he touched her.

Then the moment was over.

"Dammit, Weimei do you want me do to this or not?" 

Sakura saw Syaoran had placed one hand on her waist, as if holding her back, and then other on the hilt that hung on his belt. Syaoran was scowling heavily, darkness beneath his eyes.

"Of course, Prince Syaoran. Carry on."He grinned, his dark eyes hinting at an innuendo that Sakura didn't like. His eyes were saying _you'll be mine_. 

Glaring back, Sakura shot him a look that read quite clearly, if you-step-closer-I'll-castrate-you _look_. After another tense moment, Weimei pulled open the flap, letting a ray of sunshine shine through for an instant. 

"Countess Sakura, Prince Syaoran will escort you to the concentration camps. Though in a twisted sense, I suppose that you are royalty," Weimei grinned. "Too bad we don't give special privileges to revolutionists. Of course, there are other…alternative shall we say..." His voice trailed off suggestively.

Her cheeks flamed in disgust and amazement. He wanted _her _to become his concubine! Sakura wanted to slap him until his cheeks bled, then-then- She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. Getting angry without sense would get her nowhere but the dungeon. Or no, not the dungeon. What was that he'd said? _The concentration camp_...

With a whirl of the tent flap, he was gone. They could both here the rapid clomp of horse hooves on the plain, then it faded away into the distance.

Syaoran swore, driving his sword into the ground. Sakura jumped.

"Hey, what are you-

But Syaoran placed a finger on her lips, his eyes commanding silence. He reached down, extracting something round, but one-dimensional from the dirt. It was a piece of leather with a large tear in the middle where the blade of the sword had gone through the center. Syaoran was still mumbling beneath his breath, cursing in a language that Sakura didn't comprehend.

"Mind telling me-

The leather glowed for an instant. If it had been entirely dark, the glow might have been attributed to an illusion or sign of insanity. But with the sun slanting slowly through the tent fold and creating sunspots across the canvas, the glow was unmistakable. 

  


Deep in the leather was a strip of silver wrapped in stands of green.

Sakura moved to touch the vine that surrounded the metal, but Syaoran stopped her with barely a blink.

"Don't touch it."

Squatting down, Sakura saw that it was a beautiful vine, luscious and green. A terrible urge to touch it overwhelmed her, and Sakura reached forward, the plant yielding to her touch. 

Not heeding Syaoran's warning, she plodded forward. At first it was soft, the tresses soothing her skin, but in an instant, Sakura discovered why it wasn't _too _wise to do that.

It was like touching fire mixed with pine needles. The plant crept through her skin, piercing her epidermis and drawing blood. For a few seconds, Sakura just stared dumbly at the red pus that was overflowing from her finger, like it wasn't her blood, but someone else's. And then a spark behind her eyes exploded, and the pain _finally_ hit. Her hand was on fire, the shock running over her body, sending tempests of torment across every nuance of her body. Tears poured like a deluge from her eyes, but this time Sakura held back the screams that tingled to wrack her body.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Fuck!" Syaoran was practically tearing her finger off. First, he brought out some herbs and began chopping them up like a whirlwind. After stuffing them in water, the tent was once again immersed in the fresh vapor. "What's wrong with you? Can't you stay out of trouble for one damn second?"

"That plant's called starwort. The needles embedded in your finger will either blister and infect, turning into pus, or it'll decay. They have to be taken out _now_, but it'll hurt like hell."

Sakura didn't hear him. All she heard was the single word Weimei had uttered, the one that sent chills down her spine and shudders through her shoulders. _Concentration camp…_

Her other hand still clutched the short sword.

"Will you take me to the concentration camp?"

Syaoran eyed her. "Maybe. So what?"

She pulled away from him, but Syaoran yanked her hand back and continued pulling needles from her fingers. "Don't you understand? The conditions there are terrible, and what they do to some of the girls-

"You're scared."

"Don't be silly. I'm not scared of anything," she said defensively. Sakura was gripping the sword so hard that tiny outlines etched into her hand.

"You're bluffing."

Sakura wanted to retort, but she had to use all of her energy to breathe.

  


That was when Sakura saw it. Outside, it was getting unaccustomedly windy, and the gales were blowing things waywardly. For a second, the flap of the tent flew open, and Sakura saw a horse grazing without being tied down to a post or a pole. There were no people outside, and the horse was alone. Sakura smiled to herself. The perfect plan; to escape _and_ shame Li Syaoran. 

Sakura would steal his horse and haul away, laughing at the world as Li Syaoran was forced to chase after her. It was foolproof, and there was no way she could fail.

  


****************************************************************************** 

"Weimei."

The King looked up from mounds of paperwork, absently pulling strands from his feather pen. He could still envision her in his memory; how the little light that filtered from the tent set her hair in cloud of iridescence, the quirk of her eyebrow as she fought with his commander. Dressed in rags, she could easily be passed off as a commoner, if it weren't for the aura she possessed, and the beauty that not even years of soot could erode. The King laughed to himself, imagining the way her face would look when she was forced before the court, or the tribunal as he liked to call it, without even a string of support or chance to clear her name. He would offer her two choices, a take-it-or-leave it deal. One would be to submit to his rule, to become his mistress that he would master, whip, or do whatever he wanted to control. The King smirked at this. Every man's dream was a wild woman, and with a girl that was almost 16 or 17 with no respect for authority, his visions would be realized. The _other _option was more bloody and less interesting. If all else failed, he could always host a public hanging, and have _her_ as the grand attraction.

Women of the court and even commoners of Huang (he didn't care which) were so weak willed. As soon as they saw him, they exploded in a flurry of flattery and nervous stutters. 

"O-o-o-o my K-k-k-I-I-mean m-m-m-l-l-l-o-r-d," they would stammer.

Of course, Weimei would smile politely, in the true gentlemen's fashion. They would dance, she would flatter, ask about his health and the land, and Weimei would answer, nodding every now and then to show that he was paying attention and absorbing her words. Sometimes (especially with the court ladies) the topic would be superficial, about the latest fashions or dances, and she would always ask for his opinion on the outfit she was wearing. Weimei would say she looked completely ravishing, and the woman would blush and say thank you. Then, he would take her arm and escort her to bed, sometimes without her consent.

The rest was history. 

At times, mysterious babies would turn up in the kingdom, but none of the women had the courage to confront the King about it. Especially the commoners; they would slink into the background and not even hint at the father of their child. It was just as well, because if any of them had bothered to affront the King, he would have hanged them, the mother and the child.

Weimei sighed careless, not listening to a word his advisor decreed. What did he care if the people's crop's were dry, and a drought was plaguing his kingdom? Agriculture was only one matter of the Huang production, and it would fix itself later. Besides, they had a seaport economy as well, and he didn't care if only half of the population went hungry. They'd survive somehow; they always did. The fact that his people would have to live in poverty and penury never bothered him.

All that the King cared about was the war with Torinth, and Countess Sakura. He remembered her mulberry lips, and how he yearned to kiss them with his own, and touch her. When Weimei smiled, it wasn't the gentle smile of a man in love, but the cruel, malicious grin of man who saw prey, and wanted it as his own. Desire gleamed in his eyes, lust for her body, lust for a woman who would fight back and not give in until she was beaten to the bone.

Weimei saw that in her. She was a fighter, and would not sit down when she could stand up. 

He laughed, throwing back his head. The last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep was the look she had in her eyes, of extreme loathing and defiance.

What was that he had done several years ago? Ah yes. He'd ordered her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, executed by hanging when he was _only _16. Those were the days, the days before his father died and left him an entire kingdom to rule. It was really quite interesting, because though his father was the one in power before he died, Weimei had exerted so much influence on him that essentially, Weimei had been the King every since he was 14.

But that was of no importance. Sakura Kinomoto would be his, her purity, her virginity, her beauty and wit for him to soil and command. How he would cherish the moment when she was his forevermore.

He would enjoy breaking her will, watching as days went by, with only one choice clear…to become his.

  


******************************************************************************

Okay, so perhaps there was a way she could fail. Just as Sakura was about to make a break for the nearest horse, she began to feel light-headed. Normally, she wasn't one of those hypochondriac girls that fainted and made a big deal out of it. On the other hand, she was the type of girl who would break her legs, her arms, and her brain and pretend that everything was fine. 

But now, as Sakura stood up quickly, the air swooshing about, she had to hang on to Syaoran's hand to keep from falling. This process lost her a few precious seconds, and then she lost further momentum by falling anyway. Perhaps she could have escaped if Syaoran would let go of her hand, or if a dark figure didn't happen to be standing in the "doorway" at the exact moment she was going to run for it.

"Prince Syaoran," the figure said coldly.

  


"Loddess."

Syaoran took one look at the dark shadow and whispered harshly into her ear, "Sakura, get the hell away from him! If you want to stay out of the prisoner of war camps, run!" Then he gave her a little push, and Sakura didn't have to be told twice. She ducked through the flap, somehow eluding the arms that reached out to capture her. Running for her life, Sakura leaped for the horse, mounting easily. The pounding in her head was tyrannical now, and her right hand felt like it had died on her, not to mention her leg, which was throbbing insanely.

A loud swishing noise flew past her head. Turning around, Sakura recognized belatedly that it was a sword aimed at her. Syaoran was standing at the campsite, hurling badly aimed daggers at her head. He grinned a little crookedly, winking at her like it was a chess he was playing, and not a dangerous game with her life.

__

__

He's doing it on purpose! He's trying purposely not to hit me! Sakura realized. _But why? _Images flew through her head...it had to be a rivalry between Syaoran and the guy he called Loddess. There was no other explanation, because why else would he let her escape?

_This isn't going to last long _Sakura told herself. _I have to get away from them as fast as I can, because as soon as Loddess leaves, Syaoran will come after me, and I can't be sure of his loyalties. Who knows, maybe right now, he's straddling a horse to chase me. _Sakura turned around, but Syaoran was still flipping daggers blindly at her. _Maybe not. _Indignation and hate flowed through her veins, and Sakura knew what she would have to do. 

  


_I have to take down Weimei. _

She turned her horse west, in the direction of the capital of Huang. The sky was clear, and no dark clouds hung over the horizon. Sakura would have to ride fast into the night, and into the next morning, but it was possible to reach Huang by sundown tomorrow if she wasn't stopped.

Sakura hoped that her onii-chan was safe, as well as the rest of their tiny army. If Kami-sama was on her side, she would arrive shortly before reinforcements came.


	4. Chapter 4 Swords & Wandering through Tim...

By: me

Enchanting Duel Chap 4

disclaimer: see chap 1. CCS is not mine, _Crown Duel _is by Sherwood Smith.

Okay, here I am with a new chapter! Sorry for not updating within the week! I said that I would update this in a wk or so, & I had it written, but then Mellisau8 pointed out that it was like _Crown Duel _and I realized that she was right. 

I was just going to use the basic idea and build on it, but instead I've decided to make this a cross-over/retelling of _Crown Duel _CCS style. Be warned though- if you've read _Crown Duel_, it's not a strict retelling...there are A LOT of things different, and it may or may not end up the same way. It has some twists along the way ^_^

Hope that makes sense. ^-^ 

Please r&r! 

Sakura is the countess of Torinth

Tomoyo the countess of Lyranth

Eriol the count of Clow

******************************************************************************

Tomoyo was on watch again. 

With Sakura gone, the pride and spontaneity that followed the army had dissipated into nothing but fear. Tomoyo sighed, biting back tears. They had no idea where she had gone. The last she had heard of Sakura, the commander of the Huang had captured her. Touya knew more, but he refused to tell anyone. All the army did these days was mope around, some participants practicing with swords, but most just sitting around, wondering how the hell they could fight a war against the High King. The army was small, with slightly less than one hundred members, and supplies were rapidly deteriorating. Just last week they had run out of bread, and they were resorting to preservative staples.

Far too quickly, these were disappearing as well.

The army was a hopeless case. It was in shambles, there were no supplies, and fights were breaking out among the people. 

"Tomoyo, are you coming?" she looked up, drawn out of her thoughts.

It was Cathasia. She was wearing a simple outfit of breeches and a smock, with her blond hair tied ontop of her head. Behind her, a majority of the militants were in rows, clutching swords, scythes, and whatever other weapons they could find. A man stepped out from the ranks to stand beside her. It was Ryushu, the most anxious and violent of the group. Ryushu had started the fight the last few days, his desire of blood growing.

"Times have changed," Cathasia said softly. Her eyes were on the ground, staring at the grass. "We can no longer be so naive. We have no chances like this, so Ryushu has proposed that we attack once, the Capital of Huang. All out battle, swift justice."

Tomoyo did not say anything at first. She just watched Cathasia's face, not surprised to see the conflicts of emotions that rolled across. Cathasia did not want to do this. It was not in her nature to fight in such a dishonorable fashion. But Tomoyo saw desperation, and a loss of faith. 

When Sakura had disappeared, it had been a hard blow to moral. 

Touya was a strong, competent leader, but all he did these days was sit in the tent and mull things over, leaving everyone else to do what they pleased. He left her in charge of the army.

"This is suicide," she said finally. "We cannot possibly defeat them with our numbers diminished. But you already know this, don't you?" Tomoyo eyed Ryushy wearily. Ryushu was the type of man that acted without thinking of the long term effects. In his mid-twenties, he stood at least a head taller than Tomoyo. It seemed that with everyone confused and hopeless, Ryushu had fed off their indecision to take control of the situation.

"Ryushu, let's wait a little more," Tomoyo added. "It's too soon to attack! You'll all be killed."

Ryushu rolled his eyes. "How can she speak thus?" he crowed. "In the name of Countess Sakura, we must try the best that we can to take Weimei down!"

Most of the crowd nodded in agreement, but there were a few people that wore frowns of apprehension.

_That _was the last straw for Tomoyo. Usually, she was a calm person, but now, with insane men screaming at her and hurtling Sakura's name to hide behind, like Sakura would _advocate _a half-crazed expedition of half-starved people going to battle with no prospect of winning, that was _different_. These _people _would die within a league of the castle from the soldiers that were on patrol, if they didn't die sooner. They would be lucky if they even _saw _the castle.

"Baka!" Tomoyo exploded. "Sakura is missing, and you are sitting around like imbeciles in heat trying to kill yourselves! Is that what she would want? Tell me, would she want all of you to die because you could not be patient? Listen to me! We will have our chance, it just _isn't now_."

Ryushu was backing up. Whenever Tomoyo got mad, her mulberry eyes fired up, almost as if little sparks shot from her vision. She was a little intimidating then, so Ryushu decided to twiddle away and come back tomorrow to try again. The rest of the group backed up as well, sharing Ryushu's opinion of Tomoyo. 

"Of course, Countess Tomoyo, what was I thinking?" Ryushu bowed, but there was a gleam in his eyes. 

Ever since Sakura went missing, Tomoyo seemed a little..._out of it_, more strained and less cheerful. 

Ryushu needed to be cautious. Tomoyo was a Countess, after all. Her rank was higher, even though he was older. 

He would deal with her later. Ryushu forced a smile and turned around, heading towards the encampment. 

Calmly, Tomoyo stood up, stretching as if nothing had happened. She tied her hair up in a half-way bun, holding it in place with two sticks. Absently, she twirled a sword around, just going through the motions as a distraction to not think about Sakura. Oh Kami-sama...what if they were torturing her, to pump information out of her? If it came down to that, Tomoyo hoped that Sakura would swallow her determination and just tell them about their operations. It was not worth the pain and torment...oh damn it! It was _her _fault that Sakura was gone in the first place! She should _not _have listened to her-she should have-

"From your frown, I can tell that you are blaming yourself," came a familiar voice.

"Better get away from me. It's rumored that I've gone insane," Tomoyo replied mildly, without turning around.

"Hmmm... Intriguing, since I never thought that you were sane to begin with."

Without batting an eyelash, Tomoyo spun around, spinning the sword at Eriol's head, who easily side-stepped.

"Ahh. You're aim is off, dear Tomoyo."

"Oh dear. How clumsy of me."

She tried again, reaching for another sword, the metal glinting off the sun as it flew towards Eriol. It missed by a hair, puncturing the ground as it fell.

Eriol did not even blink.

"Distraction is bad for you, Tomoyo-chan. What happened to your trademark iciness? The ice princess is broken."

"Hmpf."

"What did I teach you? With a weapon in your hand, you must always concentrate to breach the target. The target is my head, ne? Then focus all your energy on it, with not an ounce to spare."

She ignored him."England is beckoning, Eriol. I cannot believe that you took a minute to travel to Japan. Who is your mistress these days? A certain Kaho I believe?"

"What can I say? You have prettier eyes."

Tomoyo laughed. Eriol stepped towards her, rearranging her fingers on the sword.

"Now try again."

She merely glared at him.

"Ah. I see that you need prompting. Remember last year's Ball, when I embarrassed you in front of all your courtiers? I said that we were affianced, and that we were madly in love. I can still recall poor Duke Edington's face. His face fell at the announcement. What an unfortunate sop, madly in love with the beautiful, but cold ice princess. "

"Hiiragizawa!"

Eriol stepped back, a mischievous grin playing on the corner of his lips. He didn't have to wait long before a flash of silver wove threw the air, followed by a gasp. Eriol caught it easily. He clapped.

"You show more improvement every time I see you, Daidouji-san."

"I learned from the best, sensei." Tomoyo sighed, lifting her eyes to meet him halfway. "What are you doing here?" she demanded bluntly. "Last time I checked, England is quite a distance from Japan."

"Oh, you're right," he assured. "It is."

"So?"

"Yes?"

"_Well_?"she pressed, too polite to ask.

"Mmmm."

"_Why are you here_?"

"It seems that Clow has allied itself with Torinth," he replied calmly. "You see," Eriol swept his arms out to indicate the fine coaches and lines of people attired in blue uniforms behind him,"I've brought my army to aid you."

Tomoyo gaped. "You-but-How-" She took in the Clow army and nearly fainted. No doubt in her mind, it was the largest _thing _she had ever seen. To her, it seemed miles upon miles of horses, warriors, and weapons.

She nearly fainted again, just pondering on it.

"I never though you were one to suffer from a fit of vapors," Eriol remarked. 

Quickly, she recovered herself. "It's very courageous of you, to support our cause, but what is your _motive_?"

Eriol smiled. It was easy to see why the Count of Clow was known for his charms and good looks. Attired in a deep blue vest, with riding pants, the fabric highlighting the blue-sky depths of his eyes, he was gorgeous and handsome. No wonder at 16, he was declared Europe's most eligible bachelor.

Tomoyo was not fazed by his attractive appearance. One grin from him would send a normal girl toppling to her knees, but Tomoyo was not a normal girl. She had known Eriol Hiiragizawa far too long for that.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was nothing but a player._ I_ will never fall for his charms, she told herself. 

"Come on. One does not send an army without a purpose. Or is this a tribute to my charms?" Tomoyo commented dryly. "How kind of you." 

"Believe what you will."

"What do you want? Money? I don't have any. Even a man of your low capacity should understand that."

"Ouch."

"Is it land? Do you want my county? Do you want Lyranth?" she demanded.

"If you would be quiet for one second-

"It _has _to be for some reason." Desperately, she racked her mind. "It's about your mistress, isn't it? Kaho is sick and you need someone to replace her."

Eriol laughed. Tomoyo stiffened.

"What?"

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't have a mistress. Though it seems that you are keen on me having one. Sorry to burst your bubble," He shook his head, his eyes sparkling from amusement. "As I was about to say, Tomoyo-chan, Clow felt pity for you, with Lyranth and Torinth tugging around such a pathetic army that we felt-

"Do not give me that crap! _You _control Clow, and as a result _you _have the motives. No one else. You have no advisors, no House of Commons that you do not control. What you say goes, and anyone that opposes you is promptly stowed away in the dungeons," she shot back bitterly. "Now I am asking you. _What are your motives_?"

"A smile. I want to see you smile."

Tomoyo's glare returned full force. "Then take your damned army back. I want nothing to do with them."

"Mmm. Is that the way to treat me, or my army for that matter? We came all the way from the outpost in India. And moreover, we can _take over _your insignificant army right _now_, if we wanted to."

She froze. 

"It you want to conquer what's left of this babble, go ahead. I'm obviously not stopping you," she answered lightly. 

Without looking at him, she strode past. He stopped her with a warm grasp on her arm.

Tomoyo halted. Something fluttery shot up her arm, the skin tingling where he touched her. She ignored the feeling of butterflies flitting in her stomach and pushed it down.

"What now!?"

"I never received the smile I wanted."

"Go to hell Hiiragizawa." When he made no move to release her, she continued, "Okaa-san told me that 10 years ago, Lyranth accepted help from Clow, and then our county had to labor and pay tribute every year. We lived like _slaves _then, Hiiragizawa! Slaves working on our own land to pay back the services of the army! Not to mention that Clow is corrupted, and that you used bribes and trickery to build the interest on the currency owed. It was years before we paid the gigantic sum off, and many of our people died from the lack of food because all the crops went to _you _instead of their families."

"To my _father_. The money went to my father, not to me. I never sanctioned it," Eriol corrected.

"No matter. You, your father...all the Clows are the same."

"Is that what you think?" he said after awhile.

"It's what I _know_. We may be weak in numbers, but never, _never _will I allow Lyranth and Torinth to fall prey to your conspiracies. I told myself that when I saw my friends labor in the fields from sun up to sun down, and there was nothing that I could do to help. Lessons on etiquette, being shut up by okaa-san to learn patience on how a viscountess should act...it did not leave ample time for working with the others." 

She locked eyes with him, passionate amethyst facing surprised cerulean blue. 

"We will win," Tomoyo whispered, so that he barely heard. "We will triumph, without your "help" or crookedness. And after we do so, I will come after you. Be warned." 

And she walked away from him again, luscious lavender hair falling from its bind. This time, he did not stop her. 

Eriol watched her slender form mosey away. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. For an instant, an expression of _respect _crossed his handsome face. He smiled. That was his Tomoyo. Fiery, determined, beautiful...he missed her. She was more courageous than he thought, to refuse the aid of his army. Eriol smirked, then his lips turned down a frown. In that single act, she risked dooming her army. 

She was brave, but foolish. If he had been anyone else, that threat would have encouraged him to capture what was left of her little "army." Or, if he so desired, he could have her army massacred within seconds. 

Tomoyo was lucky he was not Weimei. To flaunt that threat would be death.

"Count Eriol, are we to depart?"one of his officers quipped up.

"And leave them to be slaughtered? The Huang army is near the coast. They will be here shortly, perhaps on the morrow." Eriol grinned. Tomoyo didn't want his help to defeat Weimei? Fine. But he would give her protection at least. "We will stay for a few days. Set up camp."

"Yes sir."

The army began unloading their supplies. Eriol walked around Tomoyo's camp, observing the poor condition. He winced at the size. His army was at least a few times larger. But he needed to move back to the outpost in India. He heard a rumor from one of his spies that the Painted Men were attacking. 

His army was needed in India to protect his interests there. But until then, he would do what he could for Tomoyo. 

And maybe if he pushed the right buttons, she would smile at him.

******************************************************************************

_Somewhere on the road...after her escape_...

It took Sakura longer than she anticipated. A day turned into two, then that day turned into three, until it had been five days, and Sakura was _still _staggering by her horse. Her horse (she'd named her Wildflower) had to graze, plus the fact that Sakura did not want to wear our her steed by riding and tiring her quickly. Instead, Sakura tried to walk by her side as much as she could, and only ride when she was exhausted. 

In addition, every now and then, she had to stop and massage her feet. A few hours ago, when her feet started stinging, she discovered that blisters formed like flies on jelly _all over _her feet. Spots of blood coated the area between her toes from the soles of her shoe, and it hurt to touch them. When she saw the blood and scabs, Sakura had to struggle not to cry at the condition of her feet. It was hell to put on her shoes and go on, but after breathing deeply and biting her lip, Sakura forced herself to continue her trek.

Water was scarce from the beginning. There was no canteen or gourd to help her through the scorching parts of the day, and as time passed, her lips cracked and dried. For the first part of the trip, Sakura would touch her lips ever so often and watch the trickle of blood in consternation. But after a while, she got used to it. She had to, in light of other things she had to worry about.

There was no food. For midday meal and supper, Sakura had to scourge in the bushes for berries. Sometimes there weren't any, only remains of seeds or origins of plants. At other times, the berries were poisonous, and Sakura recognized it with not a second to spare. Her skills with herbs and plants came in handy for poultices for her wounds. But she knew that she would not last long.

The first time that Sakura unwrapped the bandage on her finger, she nearly fainted. It smelled like decay and burned flesh despite the fact that it was only a scorpian bite. The cool cut of metal that Sakura had felt when Syaoran had cut her to stop the spread of the venom slit off the tip of her index finger. Whenever Sakura saw her blunt finger, she would stare until tears blurred her vision, and she had to stop to gaze blankly at the sky. 

The tip of her finger was cut short, just a smooth surface of skin that was slowly healing. Yet, never would it return to the way it was before. 

But most of all, Sakura did not know if she would be able to hold a sword. At least, not in the way that she was used to. Sword fighting was a fragile art. If the finger length changed, or if the bone of even one finger was out of place, then it was likely that the bearer would not wield the blade as expertly again. 

By slicing a strip of cloth from the comfortable smock she wore, she crafted a crude belt around her waist. She hung the dagger from her belt, checking every few seconds to ascertain it was there. Once, she tried to grip the hilt like she used to. Nevertheless, it just didn't _feel _right. Always, Sakura felt at one with swords, an equilibrium between the two balances. 

Except for now, when she just felt empty.

It was easy to point fingers and place blame on others. There was a vast list to choose from: King Weimei, Syaoran Li...but in the end, there was only one place to enforce the blame. It had been _her _fault for reaching backwards to throw something at Syaoran. Of course, it was just her luck that the _rock _happened to be a scorpian with a sack full of poison..but that was another story. Now, because of her foolishness and lack of planning, she would never be able to hold a sword in _quite _the same say that she used to.

Without any real possessions, Sakura traveled light. She carried her sword, the clothes on her back, and that was it. 

Wildflower was a wonderful companion. If she'd wanted to, at any time, she could have left Sakura for dead and wandered across the fields of grass to graze on her own. Or, she could have trampled Sakura to death if she'd been so inclined. Instead, her devotion never wavered. When Sakura was tired and collapsed from fatigue, Wildflower would leave for a few minutes, then return. She would nudge her young master awake gently with her nuzzle, then lead her forward to a spring or pond. If Sakura was too tired to drink, she would splash water on her face, and Sakura would awaken to the soft neighing of her horse. Other times, Wildflower would find edible roots in the forest and bring them to her.

It was obvious that Wildflower was no normal horse. Someone had trained her to be kind and considerate, someone with a lot of passion and heart. Sometimes, when Sakura was at the end of her strength, she would wrap her arms around Wildflower and wonder who trained her to love. It had to be someone compassionate, and brave, and benevolent...then Sakura would fall asleep with a small smile on her lips, breathing against Wildflower's heart. Next morning, the sky would seem bluer, and the sun more bright. 

When they had set out, it had been the late days of March. Now, the calender days had skipped to April, and Sakura knew that it was her birthday today. 

That day, when cherry blossoms began floating down, Sakura _knew _it was her birthday. As for the exact number of days that she had been traveling, Sakura had no idea. Somewhere after 7 days, Sakura had lost count.

Today she was sixteen. Yet, instead of celebrating with her friends, she was sloughing around the grass, running in forests with humidity that made it far worse than wandering through the desert. What Sakura _wouldn't _give to see her family and friends again! 

Sakura thought of Syaoran sometimes. He still confused her. Why had he saved her? At other times, she would stare into space and wonder what had happened to transfigure their friendship.

An odd, bitter thought kept running through her mind, that Syaoran had "saved" her only to die in the bowels of the forest.

Sakura felt like she was losing her mind, without someone to talk to. Desolation was not healthy.

But she had to go on ******************************************************************************

Tomoyo ran through the camp site, searching every tent, sticking her head in tent flaps. Her breath came in heavy gasps.

A dark figure was running to her. Tomoyo placed a hand on her sword hilt.

It was Eriol.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?"

She lifted her eyes to meet him. His eyes were concerned, and deep blue like the sky. Against her judgement, she felt like she could trust him.

"He's gone. The commander. Touya is gone," she whispered. 

"Shit."

"He left the army under my command. Eriol, what am I going to do? I don't know how to lead this army... I do not know the first thing about how to command loyalty! I though-he only placed me in charge for a week! What am I going to do?"

Eriol watched her gravely. "You will accept my aid."

She eyed him fiercely. "Never." 

******************************************************************************

_Somewhere on the road..._

The Capital of Huang should have been a lot closer. 

Once, Sakura had been there was when was small to pay tribute the High King. The distance had only taken two days in carriage, but perhaps her wounds and slow pace made it longer. At least, that was what Sakura kept repeating in her head. She did not want to think that she was lost, with nowhere to go and no idea where she was. It became to clear to Sakura that she had no notion of where she was, and that she was wandering around and around, perhaps in an interminable circle. 

Wildfire was doing the planning now, picking the direction to go. Vaguely, Sakura felt that they were changing directions, doubling back and turning right at the fork instead of left. It sounded kind of crazy, but Sakura trusted Wildflower's instinct a lot more than she trust her own judgement. 

Once, she had mistaken a scar of plants for a lake, and it was Wildflower who saved her from stuffing leaves in her mouth.

Another time, she had sleepwalked around the forest, and almost fell off the cliff.

There came a day (perhaps weeks, or months; Sakura had lost track of time) when she could go no more, and she collapsed in the forest floor. 

She felt the cool lap of water on her face, but this time, she did not awaken.

******************************************************************************


End file.
